Night Before Christmas
by 5A7AH
Summary: set during the countdown to Christmas as the carols and mistletoe begin, not to mention the endless flirting. Gene's in a Santa suit, Chris is wearing tights, all is well in 1981. my attempt at Galex, and my first fic, so be warned. feedback appreciated.
1. Undercover

**Feel free to comment, constructive criticism appreciated. Bare in mind, this is my first fic so it won't be to everyone's standards. **

**With thanks from Samantha Frankin for her support with this chapter.**

_Rated M for Gene being Gene and later adult content._

* * *

__

**Dislaimer: I, in no way whatsoever own Ashes to Ashes, all belongs to Kudos and the BBC etc etc. ****The same applies for all of these chapters.**

******

* * *

__**********

The Night Before Christmas

**Chapter 1**

It was half past eleven on Wednesday morning, three days until Christmas and everything was normal in CID: Ray playing darts with the Guv and Chris and Shaz arranging their Christmas day when Viv walked in.

"Guv, just got a call, turns out three blokes have entered Harrods, armed with guns. Shot security."

"Who told you this?"

"A young woman, said she works there," Viv replied.

"Right, gentlemen, get your arse in gear, and let's get these bastards!" Gene clapped his hands together to emphasise his point.

"Don't you think we should talk about this first instead of going in there guns blazing?" Alex suggested.

"And why would I want to do that then, Bolls? Why would I want to give 'em a chance to get away? Because you told me to? I don't think so love," DCI Hunt replied sarcastically.

"Because 'Gene', they're armed. Therefore they could shoot us just as easily. I think we should go undercover."

"Ignore her Guv, she just enjoys dressing up as a tart," said Ray, rather pleased with himself.

"Santa's supposed to be visiting today at one" she said. "I think you would make a great Santa Claus," she added looking at Gene.

"Well there's an excuse to dress as prozzie Claus if I ever saw one," Ray added.

"Now hold on a minute Drake. There's no way I'm gonna dress up as a fat bloke with a beard and 'ave little brats jumping up and down on my knee!"

"Well Ray could do it, Chris and Shaz could be elves, and I would be Mrs Claus." She now had Gene's attention. He began to picture Alex in a skimpy red outfit that didn't leave much room for imagination, pretending to be Rays wife, when he decided he was much better suited for the role.

"Well Bolls, that's not a bad idea, for a bird, but I think it would be best if I take the leading role, I don't want my team getting hurt now do I?" Shaz shot a smile at Chris, knowing exactly what was going on in the Guv's head. "Come on then, no time to lose, and Drake," he added as an afterthought. "I want a preview of that outfit," he said with a coy grin.

"I thought you might," she grinned as she sauntered out, wiggling her bum as she left, making sure he noticed.

"And Drake, not too slutty, not when there's kids about."

"And when there's not?" She replied flirtatiously.

"Just do it woman!" he shouted, slightly flustered.

* * *

It was half twelve when Alex decided to show her face. The gang were ready. Chris stood there in green tights, and a pointy hat while moaning that they were 'rubbing him the wrong way', Ray just stood laughing. He simply refused to dress up as a 'fairy'. He said he was a real man. And just that moment, Gene stood before them all; head to toe in a big red suit with a black belt round his middle.

"And don't you dare even think about laughing 'cause I'll ram this boot so far up that arse you will be asking Santa for a new set of teeth," Gene threatened.

"There's something missing," Alex said as she wandered over to him in her skimpy little outfit as seductively as possible.

"You're right there Bolls, seems you're only wearing half your costume. Forget about the skirt did you? Not that I'm complaining," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I was talking about your lack of beard," she said touching his jaw line causing Gene to twitch.

"What's wrong, Honey? I'm your wife remember, you have to play the part," she said, giving him a little wink as she placed a fake beard upon his face, making sure the elastic lashed across his face, smiling back at him.

Gene didn't know what to say, instead, he addressed the boys, "now that we're all ready, let's fire up the Quattro."

--


	2. Operation Santa Clause

**Chapter 2**

As they drove up to Harrods, they snuck in the back when they realised they didn't have a real plan.

"So" said Alex, "what now?" she turned, looking at Gene, who was currently giving her costume the once over. "Gene?"

"Oh I er... well we'll get into postition by the grotto. Ray, if the real Santa comes in, arrest him,"

"Right, nice to see you've put some thought behind this then," her words oozing with sarcasm.

"Well of course I have, but my plan was to walk in the front door and shoot the bastards, and as usual, you had other ideas. So what do you suggest we do then Mrs Claus". All eyes were now on her.

"Well I shall stand by your side greeting the kids, giving them candy while you ask them what they want for Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, where are you spending Christmas day?"

"Not now Bolls, work to do" as he caught sight of one of the robbers.

It was then that Gene walked out, with a big chorus of "ho ho ho, Merry Christmas" to all the little children waiting patiently and now screaming frantically as they scurried up to him. Alex couldn't help but smile. Seeing him with all those children made her think about all the times she brought Molly to see Santa. But Gene seemed to have a way with kids. How he held her in his arms as a child as she watched as her parents died, how he threw a birthday party for little Donny when his uncle Billy was shot. He was always there for them, which was a side of Gene that she very rarely got to see. A caring more sensitive side.

Alex suddenly found Chris held at gunpoint alongside Shaz, now petrified in the far corner when she alerted Gene. "Gene, I mean Chirstopher darling, can I have a word?"

"Hold on boys and girls, just get me some action, back in a minute" he said as he left the children with sigh of relief. "Thank god for that, you see him?"

"Yeah one of them's got Chris and Shaz, no idea where Ray is." Gene then pulled his radio out from his big jacket.

"Raymondo, get over here, work to do". Ray came running over, awaiting orders, hoping to be of some use. "Ray, your turn. The kids are hell, but as long as you put on a smile, am sure you'll be fine. Me, I'm going after that one" as he began to take off the costume, his sharp suit begininng to emmerge from underneath. Gene was back and giving Ray his big red jumpsuit.

"Drake, with me, NOW!"

Gene managed to jump on one of them, wrestle them to the ground, and get him in cuffs in the space of about ten minutes, now that was impressive.

"One down, two to go". "Your turn Drake. Mind you, might be a bit difficult in that thing your wearing" he said, tilting his head to the side, giving her yet another look of approval. The Guv needed a cold shower.

"No problem, dont underestimate me Hunt, i can do _anything_."

"_anything_ ey?" the thought playing on his mind.

"Yup, now come on, I just saw one go in that office. Looks like he's taking to someone"

"Right, plan B, we do it my way now Drake" and at that moment, he produced two guns from his jacket, and stormed in shooting one in the foot, and wishing the other Merry Christmas. Alex managed to protect Shaz, put Chris was shot in the arm.

"And that my friend is a present from the Gene Genie" he said as he cuffed the two men. Gene Hunt loved his job.


	3. Drunk, Luigi's Present to Gene

**Thanks for all your reviews so far. _Enjoy!_****Chapter 3**

* * *

It had been a long day, but at least some good came out of it. CID had the robbers in custody, noone was fatally shot, it was only three days till christmas and it was Gene's round. Back at Luigi's, Chris was sat with Shaz in a little booth taking comfort, getting every ounce of sympathy from Shaz taking about how he could have died. Alex watched as they sat talking and giggling.

"What are you smiling about? Not that i'm complaining"

"Just look at them Hunt, smiling, happy, so young. I remember those ol' days, when someone cared"

"I'm sure there's somone who cares about ya Drake". Gene clearly had one too many as he sat there swaying on his stool, staring at her with elevated eyes. "i mean what about before you came here, no loved ones?" Alex shrugged. "oh come on, there must be someone, a girl like you".

"There was once... along time ago"

"And..." willing her to go on

"And he left me, end of" not wanting to continue, she attempted to change the subject, but she had his attention.

"What could you possibly have done for him to leave you, silly man. Bet he doesn't know what he's missing"

Alex then found herself staring at Gene, who was now gazing back at her.

"So what do you want for Chirstmas Alex?" he asked, slightly changing the subject, still staring at her.

"Oh i think i have everything i need"

"No you don't. Not everything, and neither do I" as he spoke those words, he began to lean in. But the mood was soon broken by the sound of Luigi dropping a wine glass. Stunned that Alex had let herself feel that way, she began to get up, and she then realised how much she had had to drink as she lay there facing the ceiling. Gene was now laughing at her, as he leant down and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry kind of manner.

"Now say goodnight to Luigi Drake, its time for a bit of sleep i think" and with that, he carried her up stairs.

"Key" Gene said as he tried to get Alex into her flat. Growing impatient he said, "sod it!" and it was then that Alex's door flew open.

"Coming to tuck me in Gene?" she said suggestively.

"Don't think so Bolls. I'm sure you can manage" as he bagan to walk back out, back to Luigi's where he left his coat.

"Ah Signor, didn't think i'd see you back here soo soon"

"Luigi, if you put as much thought into that bloody house rubbish of yours as you do my life, people would be queuing up to come in here, business would be booming!" he spoke as he stormed out.

"Signor?"Luigi called. "I have a gift for you". Gene stopped, and turned to face Luigi who was holding a little box. He presented it to Gene and with the words "use it wisely" as he went back into the kitchen.

Once Gene was back in his Quattro, he opened this little white box that intrigued him. Inside, lay a branch of mistletoe. Typical Luigi he thought grinning to himself, wondering what to do as he drove home.

--

Inside her flat, Alex was lying in bed, going over the thoughts in her head of today's events. Several thoughts stood out. What did he mean 'a girl like me'? And what don't i have that i need? Would Gene Hunt go to the trouble of buying _me_ a present? The same Gene Hunt that makes it his duty to make her day a living hell, the man who spoke with his fists, and his shoot first ask questions later approach to policing. Basing everything on his instincts "evidence can be found to back up my instincts" as he always said. Puzzled, Alex faded off to sleep, but just before she did, there was a knock at the door.

Stood at the door, was Luigi, smiling.

"How is your young man?" he asked, smiling at Alex.

Alex, remembering Evan asked "Who, Evan? He's fine i guess, and he's not my young man, why do you ask?"

"No Signorina. Signor Hunt"

"oh... hes ok, he was acting rather weird if you must know. And he's not my young man. What is it that you want Luigi? it's rather late"

"Oh nothing, he just seemed a little happy when he left. You must have done something right. Goodnight"

At home, Gene thought about what to do about this mistletoe. Naturally, he had someone in mind, but he didn't know if Alex felt the same about him and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. So he put it back in its box, with no idea on what to do. He later decided, that he would give Alex the box, make it her call. Afterall, he was planning on giving Alex a gift of somekind, but didn't know what. He would just make sure he was in the office before anyone arrived so he could slip it into her draw. And with that in mind, he went to sleep.


	4. Mistletoe and Confrontation

**Thanks for being patient with this fic of mine and for the feedback you have given me, both good and bad**

**With more thanks to Sonya for her help and support with this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Alex entered the station. Gene was in his office with the door closed, chatting to someone on the phone unaware that she had arrived. Ray was reading a magazine, and Chris and Shaz were attempting to put up a Christmas tree as Chris stood wrapped in tinsel.

She draped her white jacket over her chair, sat down, and opened her draw to start a new day. In her drawer, lay a little white box with her name roughly written on a card. Intrigued, she opened the card which read 'Alex, not to be opened till Christmas'. Alex was puzzled, however, that it was unsigned. Maybe it was a trick, anything could be in there, it could be dangerous, and she had enough danger to last a lifetime. She would open it once she got home.

"Morning Ma'am. Do you like the tree?"

"Very nice Chris. Want a hand?" She asked, picking up some decorations and Christmas lights. Clearly excited for Christmas, they all joined in, singing Christmas songs, making a mess of the tree.

It was Gene who interrupted, complaining about the singing.

"If you want another member of that little choir... there are plenty of cats out the back, I'm sure they'll tie-in nicely. You lot can sing no better than the sounds coming out of my arse! Now get back to work".

"Calm down Scrooge, some of us enjoy Christmas" replied Alex.

"And some of us enjoy peace and quite Drake. I am trying to work in there, and all I can hear is you lot attempting to sing Rudolph the Red Nose bloody Reindeer!"

It was then that Gene realised that Alex had found her gift. Still unopened he began to question her about the gift he had sent. "What's that then, Drake, an early Christmas present?"

"What, oh that, not sure. It says on the card that i can't open it till Christmas, and it hasn't been signed"

"Well, who could it be then? Surely a friend would have signed it. Chris Ray Shaz, any of you sent DI Drake this box?" They all shook there heads, which he knew they would ofcourse. "It might be from an admirer? Any thoughts?"

"Or, it could be dangerous" said Shaz, with Chris nodding in agreement. Alex, still continued to stare at the box, thinking about opening it.

"Well it can't be that dangerous. Whatever it is, it can't be any bigger than that pen you're holding" said Alex, as the mystery thickened. "Maybe I should open it?"

"NO! Don't do THAT". "I mean, it said not to be opened till Christmas" said Gene panicking. The last thing he wanted was her opening it in front of everyone, but it was afterall, just mistletoe, they didn't know he had sent it. But they were detectives afterall, they were payed to know this kind of thing.

"Ok Guv, calm down, if I didn't know any better..." And she placed it in her jacket pocket.

"You never know, Drake, it might be just what you needed," he said as he strode back into his office.

All day, Alex had waited to be alone so she could finally open that little box, but it never seemed to happen, there was always a distraction. At lunch, the gang headed down to Luigi's. The rest of the gang went to sit down as it was Alex's round. As she sat at the bar waiting for Luigi, it suddenly dawned on her that she was alone, she then felt that little box still in her pocket. She took the box in her hands, and without a second thought, she opened it. Inside she found a find a small branch with little white buds. "Mistletoe" she said, just above a whisper. She looked up to find Luigi glaring over at her with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"You! You sent me this"

"No Signora, but I gave something exactly like that to someone too!"

"Who Luigi! Tell me now. Please?" said Alex getting slightly frustrated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Alex," Luigi responded nervously, threatened with a look from Gene in the background.

"Luigi tell me NOW!" It was really getting to her.

"Ok ok you really wanna know, it's..." He was cut off.

"DRAKE, we're dying of thirst over here" Gene had interrupted them, and most of the diners there too.

Everyone turned to face Alex, who was still holding the mistletoe. She then realised that they weren't looking at her at all, but what she was holding. Putting the mistletoe into its box, she ordered the drinks, and then announced that she was going back to the station. Once she left, Shaz looked over to Gene, who was grinning slightly and it was then she realised it was her boss that sent Alex the box. Gene then looked at Shaz, who winked at him, and changed the subject.

Back at the station, she thought more about who had sent her this gift as she ran the box through her fingers. As she looked at it, she noticed that the box had something written on its back. It said Merry Christmas, and then an initial in the smallest of handwritting, a G.

She then smiled to herself, and at just that moment the gang entered the station, back from lunch. All afternoon, she kept glancing over at Gene's office, hoping he would notice her, but he was always busy, or at least it looked that way. So she decided to go and see him.

"You busy? Good"

"What makes you think I'm not busy, I've been here all day, _busy_!"

"No you haven't. Don't lie to my Gene, you're in here 'cos you're hiding , because I know it was you, because it was you that sent that gift and now you're embarrassed"

"I don't know what you're talking about Bolls, the Gene Genie does _not_ get embarrassed, and I did _not_ send that." He replied, nodding to the box.

"You didn't? Oh well, shame" and she walked out. Leaving him something to think about.

This game was killing Gene. He didn't understand women, and couldn't even begin to understand Alex, because she was a true enigma which was partly his reason for his attraction of her. What did she mean 'shame'? She always managed to lead him on, flirting with him, taunting him, and he loved it, but would never admit it, because that would be the end of him.

--


	5. Comfort, Arrangments and Surprises

**Thanks for all of your reviews. Glad you haven't given up hope, the best is yet to come.**

**Chapter 5**

Another day had passed. It was now Chirstmas Eve and Gene was still waiting, and had nothing else to focus on. Christmas was always a quite time of year for the police. The crimes mainly consisted of house burglaries which he thought wasn't worth the effort and just sent the plods on it. The Harrods bust was the most exciting thing that had happened, and it wasn't really a job for CID, not for their Fenchurch branch anyway.

Back at home, Alex woke from the same dream she had been having since she learned who the mistletoe was from, and still unsure of what to do about it. She liked Gene, they had some good laughs. He was the one thing in 1981 that she enjoyed. Thinking it over and over in her head, she couldnt decide what she wanted to do with it. She knew if she kissed him, she would feel differently about him, wanting him. She couldn't deny her attraction to him but it would only end in tears because at the same time she had to get back to her daughter, back to reality.

Alex then felt herself thinking about her daughter, alone, without a mother, worried, having no parents in her life, and unsure of whether her mother would ever be found. She then found herself crying, confused, she decided to get dressed, putting her thoughts to the back of her head as the door began to shake from the visitor banging on the door.

"Police, open up. Drake, I know your in there, get your arse out here. Do you have any idea what time it is, you were supposed to be in work two hours ago! What the hell are you doing!!" it was Gene, and at that minute, he burst the door open to find Alex sat on her sofa, half dressed, her head buried in her hands.

"I er... sorry, do you need a minute? 'thought you were just hungover, didn't realise you were... are you crying?" Gene said, slightly concerned.

Alex looked up, mascara smudged down her face, her eyes red from all the crying, looking at Gene for some kind of reassurance. He walked over and sat beside her, unsure of what to do. He hadn't spoken to Alex since she found out about the mistletoe.

"We were just running low back at the station, it's like a bloody ghost town in there with Chris and Ray following a lead, but you don't have to come in if you don't feel up to it". She then looked at Gene, and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest, listening to his beating heart like she did back in Edgehampton. Gene didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to put his hands, but he knew she needed him, so he put his arms around her, cradling her with all his mite, telling her everything was going to be alright. He didn't know the half of it.

"Thanks Guv, I needed that"

"It's what I'm here for Alex. That, and catching crooks" he laughed. She laughed. "Now get ready, I'll wait here, and we'll get you to work. Okay?"

"Okay" she smiled and went into her bedroom to finish getting ready, leaving the door slightly ajar. While she got ready, she had a little think about her boss. Did she want a relationship with Gene? This was Gene Hunt she was talking about, he didn't do things be half. It was all or nothing with this man. The man who rescued her as a child from that car bomb, the man who saved her from Chas Cale all those months ago. The man that was always there for her. Did she really want to risk what she had?

But this was also the same man peering through the gap in her door, watching her undress, eyebrows raised and in need of a cold shower.

As they left for the station, she decided to leave things till after Christmas and then make her mind up.

Later that day, Gene decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He was going to make sure that he was under that mistletoe, bearing that in mind, he called his DI into his office.

"Bolls, sit down. You okay now then?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you"

"Listen, what are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Nothing yet, do you need my help with a case?."

"No, nothing like that. I just er, well I think that we should erm, should go out, just the two of us, like before. A second date, but not if you don't want to. You know, I er, well I just thought y-", he was interupted by Alex, thankfully because Gene was becoming nervous and stuttering badly.

"Sure yeah. But I don't want to go to Luigi's, somewhere different, it's hard to have a private conversation when he's around glaring at you,"

"Private?, oh yeah of course, well how about Dover Sole, you mentioned that before. Or not, you choose."

"Yeah s'pose, oh but it will be packed, Christmas Eve and all. Tell you what, surprise me, that would be interesting, think you can do that?"

"You kidding? My name is Gene Hunt, the master of surprise. Ok then, pick you up tonight, 8 o'clock ok for ya?", both of them grinning secretly, Alex left his office.

This was it, he thought, this is it. Surprise? Hmm, that would be difficult, she always seemed one step ahead, always. He had to give her something she really didn't expect. Suddenly, a proverbial lightbulb went off in his head, an idea had struck him. He got up, pulled his coat of his chair and left his office. "Be back bit later, got something to do", and with that he left, leavinge a smile behind for Alex.

While the Guv was gone, she decided to take a break herself, she needed something to wear.

--


	6. The Date

_Sorry about the wait, I have been busy. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!_

_Adult Content present._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was half past seven, and Alex was still getting ready, and he was early. She quickly finished putting on her make up and answered the door. "Hi, just a minute, I'll get my bag," she went to get her bag, when she decided to put that little white box in her bag, just in case.

"Thought we should have a drink in here first, relax a bit. Our reservation isn't till later, and you look like yer could do with one."

Relieved, she sat down, and took a glass half full (Alex was an optimist) of red wine. As their night progressed, she slowly started to enjoy herself and was surprised at how much he was opening to her. Seeing that sensitive, more caring side that Gene always kept hidden, in fear of losing his reputation.

"It's nice this, talking, we don't really get to do a lot when were at work do we?" This remark gained a questioning raised eyebrow from Gene.

"Well we argue, but don't really talk. Besides, I see a different man sitting with me tonight, a better man."

"Well you know me Bolls, I—" she interrupted him.

"Well clearly I don't Mr Hunt because you seem a lot more caring and honest than you do when we're at work, it's nice."

"That's because I have a reputation to maintain. Can't have the lads thinking am all soft now can I? You know what they say about a reputation, years to build, seconds to lose"

"Well this really was a nice surprise, so thank you. When is our reservation?" slightly concerned because he was driving.

"Oh this isn't the surprise, which reminds me..."And out he pulled, a red handkerchief. She looked at him not knowing what to think, when he said, "listen, you said a surprise, so this is part of it, the location is a secret. So to take you there, I am going to have to blindfold you. Okay?" She trusted him, so naturally she agreed. Alex had no idea what was going on in his head, which was a first. She didn't have Gene down to be the kinky type.

Driving around, he was grinning to himself, as was she, only he had the advantage because she was blindfolded and could see her trying to hide that smile of hers. Once they arrived, she went to reach for the blindfold.

"Not just yet Alex, bit further," both surprised at his secrecy, and him using her given name, she pressed on. She heard the key turn in the lock, wondering what kind of place this was that he was taking her.

"Why is the restaurant locked? I heard the key Gene, it's not closed is it?" She said worryingly. It was too quite.

"Nope don't you worry about that. I am just going to leave you here a minute while I sort something out, don't worry". Nevertheless she was. Was this some kind of joke? A typical stunt of Gene's. Minutes past, she was beginning to consider taking her blindfold off, but she trusted Gene with her life, and chose to leave it on. If he double-crossed her, he would pay, she'd make sure of it. She would simply re-imagine him, because as far as she was concerned, he wasn't real no matter how unpredictable he was.

"Just in here Bolly. Now sit down, there's a chair there, right near your arm". He then reached across the table and took her blindfold off. She opened her eyes and found herself in his house, with a meal cooked in front of her, with nothing but _candlelight _as it flickered around the room, dancing in the shadows. Now this was a surprise. She then looked at him, smiling, catching him smiling back, so relaxed. He really had made an effort to impress her, and it was working. They sat and ate silently grinning at one another, both pleased to be together, and most importantly, not arguing. It seemed the Gene Genie was just a façade, hiding the true Gene Hunt.

"Well Gene, that was delicious. Did you make it?"

"Of course I did Bolly. My ex missus didn't marry me just because of my prowess as a lover you know, but thanks. Time for dessert I think." With that, he went out into his kitchen and brought back two steamy dishes and placed one in front of her. Alex then caught sight of his tie, more importantly, that it was on fire. He had leant across to give her dessert, and in doing so, his tie had caught a light.

"Oh my god Gene, you're on fire,"

"Well thank you Alex, I tried. Now eat up," clearly not understanding.

"No no, you're on _fire_!", with that, she leapt across the table, and put the fire out with the wine (which looked like Luigi's finest) at hand and threw it at him. She then realised the wine was red, and he was wearing a white shirt.

"Jesus Alex, what was that for? This is a new shirt!"

"Your tie caught fire. It must have been when you handed me dessert,"

"Well thank you _very_ much. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to change, put another shirt on. And Bolls, don't even think about starting without me, it took me ages, and I want to see you enjoy it".

It suddenly dawned on her that that was where he had gone when he left the office, to prepare the meal. No wonder he didn't come back, and to think that she was worried about him. He really had made an effort, she then knew what she had to do. Alex went into her bag, and took out the little box, opened it, and walked off, following his path. She knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for his response with one hand behind her back, holding the mistletoe. As the door opened, she found Gene topless, looking for a shirt, dropping the mistletoe at the sight of him. Mmm topless she thought, he'd been working out, not the beer belly she expected. He looked at her surprisingly embarrassed, trying to cover himself up as she gave a little laugh. Gene, modest. Who'd of thought.

"What, food not good enough that you had to come and look at this? Do you mind? Trying to get ready here" she walked passed him, making sure she brushed past him sending shockwaves throughout his body as she did so. Looking at her, he was left wondering if she felt the same sensations as he did, but it seemed she was too busy looking through his wardrobe.

"You got a lot of black in here Gene. Not good for the soul,"

"Don't start that psychology with me Alex. I tried white, and look what you've done to it,"

"Yeah sorry about that, but you were on fire. So I chose you over the shirt because shirt's can be replaced". Gene wasn't listening, the smell of her perfume and the way she was dressed was too much of a distraction, all his senses going into overdrive. All he wanted to do was rip that dress off her and take her to bed. God how he wanted her. He'd never been sure of anything more in his life. Ever.

"Here, this one will do," as she pressed the shirt into his chest, her head still burried in his wardrobe.

She turned round to find Gene looking directly at her, close enough to feel his warm breath on her face, gazing into her deep hazel eyes, when she found herself looking back at his. He placed a hand on her waist, sending goose bumps down her body as she realised the effect he had on her. She was going to _kiss_ Gene Hunt. Another hand swept gently across her face, his fingers gliding over her cheek bones, as he brushed the curls away from her eyes, still transfixed on her beauty. It was then that he leant in, as did she, pulling her in closer to his body as the gap between them closed. Forgetting completely about the shirt, she dropped it, and they kissed. They _kissed. _Neither of them could believe what was happening. She placed a hand on the side of his neck pushing it up into the golden mane of her Manc lion as she kissed him passionately, gradually deepening the kiss, their tongues duelling. Feeling each other's heart racing against each of their chests, he wrapped his arms around her making Alex feel completely safe, more than ever before. Pausing for air, their lips broke apart and they stood at a distance, allowing Alex to process her thoughts. It all happened so fast, was it worth the risk?

Suddenly feeling the loss of her body, Gene reached for Alex and began to place soft tender kisses on her collar bone, then gently sucking at the skin of her neck as he made his way up to her earlobe, nibbling it softly with his teeth. She began trailing her hands slowly across his bare back, grasping at the muscles on his body and never wanting to let go. In response to this, he reached for the zip on the back of her dress slowly pulling it down until it stopped at her waist. Kissing him once more, Alex made her hands down to his waist, slowly unbuttoning his trousers, un-doing his fly and feeling him beginning to harden at her very touch as his trousers fell to the floor, revealing his long hairy legs and odd socks.

They stopped kissing, pausing only for a moment to look at one another to see if it was what they truly wanted, and it was. Overcome with lust he plundered her mouth once again with a rough demanding kiss. Smoothly gliding his hands down her back until he reached her pert bottom. He lifted her up against him so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and be carried into the bedroom and onto the bed where she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling as they began to undress one another properly. Nuzzling into the tender skin of her body until she felt inflamed in equal amounts, she wriggled beneath him and parted her legs to allow him access.

It was one minute past midnight, Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas Gene"

"Merry Christmas Alex"

--


	7. The Morning After

_Apologies, only a short chapter, but the last of this fic. Enjoy it while it lasts._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gene woke first on Christmas morning, his arm resting around Alex's shoulders, as her hand lay softly upon his chest, hugging his body. He lay there, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept, looking so relaxed and serene, so beautiful and without a single worry, which she seemed to carry daily. He had dreamed of moments like this from the first time he met her, but never did they come close or compare to how he was feeling now. It suddenly dawned on him that she was what was missing in his life. Ever since Sam died, a part of himself had died along with him, and only Alex had made him feel alive again. She had faith in him, made him feel wanted, loved. He didn't ever want to let that go, and could think of nothing better than spending the rest of his life making her happy, forever grateful that he had found someone like Alex, and that she had chosen him. At the end of the bed, lying by the door, he saw that little branch of mistletoe and a little smile crept onto his face.

As Gene lay there, Alex began to wake, but before opening her eyes she began to think about the world of 1981. This world felt so real. Last night she had never felt so alive. It had to be real, Gene had to be real, and she could no longer imagine life without him. Last night she hadn't expected at all, and if they were all constructs, she would know there ever move, and she didn't. But if this world was real, did it mean that Molly wasn't? Perhaps she had gone back in time, which would explain her parents and Evan and her former self. That would also mean that Molly wasn't born yet, so surely she could live in 1981, and when the year 2000 came, she could give birth to Molly. Only this time her father could be someone that wouldn't leave her, someone she loved and who loved her back. Her mind was made up.

Alex then opened her eyes, and asked:

"It's Christmas Gene, did you get everything you asked for?" She said smiling

"Everything" Gene replied as he kissed her on the forehead as they both lay there, truly happy.

**The End.**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They mean a lot to me and are deeply appreciated, both good and bad. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

* * *


End file.
